Let's Take This Outside
by LovelyPriestess
Summary: What if in book one, Michael had decided to fight Stanton, instead of bailing? Prepare to be b!tch slapped, Stanton, because MICHAEL’S taking things outside!


**Summary: **What if in book one, Michael had decided to fight Stanton, instead of bailing? Prepare to be b!tch slapped, Stanton, because MICHAEL'S taking things outside!

**AN: **Remember, in book one, when Michael wanted to "confront" Stanton after he basically 'eye raped' Vanessa…? Because I do, and the very thought of them fighting made me laugh!

* * *

**Let's Take This Outside**

Michael shoved through the crowd, his fury increasing with every step he took. It was still dark and he had already dropped Vanessa off. And there was no way he was going to let that… that… _Bastard_ stare at Vanessa like that again! He basically undressed her with his eyes!

That's when he caught sight of his target.

Stanton - he was standing near the shadows of a wall, still near the table he and Vanessa were just at awhile ago. His anger and hatred hit the maximum.

"YOU!" he roared, causing _everyone _to stare in his direction, bewildered.

Stanton slowly turned his head in Michael's direction, and once he caught sight of the enraged teen, an amused smirk formed on his 'tortured, I'm so sad and lonely' face. How come Michael couldn't have a 'tortured, I'm so sad and lonely' face?!

"What do you want?" Stanton asked, exasperated as he approached Michael.

_SLAP!_

Stanton staggered back, utterly shocked as his hand flew to his red, stinging cheek. Dumbfounded, he looked up at Michael whose hand was still poised in the air.

"… Did you just bitch slap me?!"

"Yes, and there's more where that came from!"

"You could have at least _punched me_ you faerie princess!" Stanton snarled, glaring at Michael.

"You wanna take this outside?!"

"We are outside!"

"You wanna tango?!"

Stanton arched an eyebrow. "What does that mean?!"

"You wanna float like a butterfly, sting like a bee?!"

"WHAT. DOES. THAT. MEAN?!"

"Come on, fight me!" Michael commanded, ignoring Stanton as he circled the blonde who watched him carefully, still surprised and irritated.

"I'm not going to fight you," Stanton answered simply. He began to enter the boy's head, but a strange force blocked him. Astonished, Stanton gazed up at the dark-haired boy, who smirked.

"If you're gonna fight me, do it like man!"

Stanton growled. "I am a man!" he protested.

"Then why aren't you fighting me?"

"Because it's pointless-"

"Lalalalala, all I hear is, 'Oh, look at me, I'm Stanton, I'm sexy, and I'm too cool to fight with fists'"

"… _Are you on drugs_?!"

"I bet you haven't even lost your virginity, you nerd!" Michael insulted.

"Of course I have, but I can't say the same about you," Stanton retorted.

To this, a smug smile crossed Michael's face. "Of course I have… Didn't you read **The Lost One**? I was totally all over Tianna, and in **Goddess of the Night**, when Morgan kept stalking me! Of course I 'tapped that'"

"We're in book one, and book six hasn't happened yet!" Stanton argued, his mind searching for the meaning of "tapped that".

"Shut up! I came here to settle things between you and me, so let's get it over with!"

"No way, man!"

"Chicken!"

"… What are you guys doin'?" a perky, oddly familiar voice asked. Both boys turned around and stared, stunned, at Vanessa, who stood before them, a bright smile on her face. For some reason, the moonlight only shined on her as random butterflies and exotic birds fluttered around, adding to her shiny, shimmering beauty. Yeah…

"V-Vanessa…?"

"Yeah, Mike?" she giggled.

"What are you doing here…?"

She sighed. "Well, I came here to see Stanton, but I found you… This sucks!" she whined, pouting as she huffed.

Michael's mouth fell open. "Y-You came here f-for… _him_?"

"Totally! I mean, he's so hot and angsty and sad and poetic! Unlike you Mr. 'I'm shiny, nice, and the perfect, unrealistic boyfriend!' – and besides, I wish your personality wasn't shiny, but _something_… _else_…" Her eyes wondered 'down below' suggestively, and Michael flushed red.

"But… he's with Serena!"

Vanessa smiled slyly. "That hasn't happened yet, and until then, I think I'll have a little fun…"

Stanton smirked. "I always knew you were a slut."

"Everyone knew that."

"AH HA!" Everyone turned to see Serena, pointing accusingly at Stanton and shooting murderous glares toward Vanessa, who smiled innocently and backed away from both boys.

"What do you want?" Michael and Stanton asked.

Serena marched over to Stanton. "I knew you were cheating on me, you manwhore jerk!"

"We're not even together yet… I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE YET!"

"First Vanessa then Tianna, huh?"

"… Who the hell is Tianna?!"

"Oh, don't act so innocent. I read **The Becoming**! You know, Tianna lived after we Daughters left in the end of the book… But I went back, saw her alive, and as she smiled at me, I grabbed an axe and… well… you get it…"

"… I still don't-"

"THAT'S IT!" Serena shouted, grabbing locks of his blond hair and tugging him painfully toward her. "If your going to keep cheating, then I'm going to keep cheating!"

Stanton's eyes widened. "… What you me 'keep'? Have you been cheating, too?!" he demanding, forgetting that they weren't 'together' yet.

"Duh, since you were with Vanessa _and _Tianna, I started to, also, slut! We're do you think Jimena is all the time, huh?! With Collin? I don't think so!"

"Oh, you call me a cheater when you cheat on me… with… Jimena… WAIT! JIMENA?!"

As they continued to argue, Michael and Vanessa watched.

"… Hey, Michael?"

"What?"

"Let's go find an empty room…"

"OKAY! Wait, let me call Morgan – do you wanna have a threesome?"

"…"


End file.
